Say You'll Love Me Back
by Leela's tears
Summary: Answering SOTC’s challenge! I wrote a couple of chappies using his fankid Daniel. warning SLASH Basically secret crushes are coming out and what is to be done about them? crappy summary, please R&R! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** wow i am so sry this took me a while to post, some personal junk got in the way. And i'm never gonna be satisfied with this so i'm sorta forcing my self to post this. But yes here it is SOTC's challenge. And it really is a challenge cause it's not my fan kid, I don't know Daniel that well, but I tried. I'm not sure how I feel about this ficlet, anyways enjoy :)

* * *

_ I decided to blast some Metallica from the digital surround sound stereo. Usually my dad complains it gives him a headache, but he's not around. He won't be around for most of the week actually, he's on an important business trip in Canada. Heck, I'm not complaining.  
Sinking back down into my bed feels good. After today the soft sheets are very welcoming and I close my eyes. I regret inviting people over for a party when right now I just want to think and be alone. I'm not even sure who's going to show up. I sit up and lean against the bed head to stare out the window. I can't see the street below, only tree tops and roofs of houses. A breeze sweeps through my messy hair and it feels good. I found it kind of creepy though. There wasn't a sound outside. Not a car driving by or a bird chirping. Not a sound, as if a storm were coming.  
At least** he** shouldn't be coming. Not after what he did. Of course I don't hate him for it, I could never hate him... I just need time. I shouldn't let it bug me, but for some reason it does. There is this gnawing feeling in my stomach that won't go away. How am I suppose to get past this? Maybe things would've been better if I never found him at all..._

Three days earlier:

Near by Stark's Pond, long ago forgotten, was a bench. A bench that was rotting away, hidden behind some bushes and being over grown by morning glories. There sitting were two blonde boys. One had a brown cap with shoulder length hair. He was also known to wear the same bow tie and slacks almost everyday. The other boy had short hair sorta spiked up in the middle. He was currently looking downward at his shaking hands.

"P-Pip, you s-sure are looking swell t-today."

Pip blushed, "Butters, I-" Pip was cut off by Butters grabbing him by the waist, wrapping his arms around the British boy tightly into a passionate kiss. Pip in response placed his hands on Butter's cheek and around his neck. Pip was savoring every bit of the way Butter's lip tasted, but then pulled back.

"I'm sorry Pip, you were saying?"

Pip let out a giggle, "I was just going to point out that you were stuttering again."

"O, yea. Well you know I only still do it when I-"

Pip finished his sentence, "Get nervous or scared. Don't tell me your still nervous around me after a month?"

Butters scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "Well, what can I say? You always give me butterflies. Now where were we?"

This time Pip dominated the kiss, leaning in towards were Butters was sitting and then practically in the same spot as him. After what only seemed like a couple of minutes, Pip sharply turned his head looking in the direction behind them.

Butters stared in the same direction mimicking Pip, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something..."

"So?"

"So, what if your parents followed you? Or what if it's someone from school?"

"Relax. Is someone our age really going to be spending their Sunday afternoon at Stark's Pond?"

"Good point, but still-"

"All right, all right. I didn't hear anything, but I'll go check for you. Will that make you happy?"

Pip chuckled, "Very." Butters got up and walk over to the group of bushes behind them.

"See?" Butters called out to Pip, holding up a piece of garbage. "Nothing, but an empty bag of cheesy puffs caught in the wind." Butters walked back and sat down. "And I already told you not to worry about my parents. I can handle them. Things aren't like they used to be. I'm older now."

"I know Butters, but they still have that old habit of treating you like shit and you having to end up listening to them."

Butters placed his arm around Pip's shoulders and looked straight into his turquoise eyes. Pip's eyes always seemed to remind Butters of the fish tank he had in his room. How the light would sparkle off the glass and at the right angle almost blind you.

"Pip I promise you. This is different from them not letting me go to some school dance or staying on the phone past ten. We are different because I love you and if my parents tried to break that, I could emancipate them."

"My! Don't you think that would be awfully extreme?"

"Not if it comes down to not being able to be with you."

"Aw, Butters..." Pip laid down, resting his head on Butters lap and Butters began to stroke Pip's hair.

"I mean, if it comes to that I'd do it. We are sixteen and I can legally 'divorce' my parents if I wanted to."

"I guess your right. It isn't that I care about people knowing, but what they might do."

"That's why we're in this together." Butters beamed down at Pip, leaning in again for yet another kiss.

* * *

Cartman was now about forty minutes late and counting. Running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, which looked a lot like slow paced jogging, he'd be damned if Jew boy would hog the cruis'n USA game and take his place as high scorer. He made it across the street just before the light turned green and entered the arcade. Inside Kyle was already at the wheel and Stan was leaning against the chair watching intently. 

"Ah!- too- late..." Cartman bent over to catch his breath.

"You decided to show up after all." Stan said without his eyes leaving the screen.

"YEA! Well I was going to get a ride, but that whore wouldn't give me one! I had to get here by foot and the short cut I took wasn't short and a got very hungry- hey! Are you listening?"

Stan still wasn't budging and not really paying attention to Cartman's excuse. "Uh huh, whores. Well I wasn't complaining for your information. We were hoping you had gotten so fat that you couldn't get out of your house."

"EH! First of all, only I can call my mom a whore! Secondly, you were really hoping to get some alone time with Kyle so you can have his bastard babies!"

Stan finally turned around and smirked. He was so used to Cartman's fag jokes and what he found is that playing along freaks him out enough to shut him up.

"Wrong again fat boy. Not so I can have his babies, just to practice making them. Isn't that right Kyle?" Stan leaned over and blew air in the Jew's face. Kyle batted his friend away with a free hand.

"Stan, not now. Maybe later tonight."

Both boys started to crack up and the horrified look on Cartman's face was priceless.

"Screw you guys I'm-" Cartman stopped himself when he heard the game say 'Checkpoint!' and ran over to look at the screen.  
"Wait Kyle! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Go away I need concentration to keep in first place."

"You're not beating my high score are you?"

"Hmmm, what do ya know? I think I am. And if I recall correctly, you said Jews couldn't drive for their lives."

"HAND IT OVER KYLE!" Cartman began to push Kyle out of the way, but Stan grabbed Cartman by the back of his shirt and yanked him to ground.

"Ouch." Cartman got back up, but was smart enough to back off.  
"I'm going to go look for Kenny and Daniel. You won't get away with this fags!"

"Yea, yea. Why don't you go bother them? I'm sure they're facing off in DDR."

So Cartman left, muttering curses under his breath as he went along.

* * *

Daniel's POV 

"Had enough?" I glance over at Kenny after I whooped his ass for the second time in a row.

"No way dude. And wow i thought I was the only one good at this game."

"Now that's makes two of us. I warned you I've been improving." It's getting hot, so I take off my long black coat and hang it over the railing.

"Only cause you've learn from the master." Kenny winks at me and then I hear a familiar voice from behind.

"You guys-"

"What now Cartman?" I ask impatiently. I don't know why I feel so on edge when he's around. I guess I just don't want him to get the idea he can fuck around with me like he does the other guys. I want him to know that I don't need to take his crap and so far I think he gets it.

"Fine, forget it. I'll keep to myself what I saw earlier, but your missing out cause it was pretty funny."

"Tell us later Cartman, were busy." Kenny adds.

We turn our attention back to the game. Cartman for once silently watches and after another round clears his throat loudly to regain our attention.

"Yes?" I spin around to face him, Kenny does too.

"Well? Can't I have a turn?"

I look back over at Kenny. He's busy patting down his pockets, probably trying to find where he put his pack of cigarettes.

"No." I tell fat ass. "Piss off. Who the hell invited you anyway?"

Then faintly I hear Kenny mumble, "I did."

Oops... Sometimes I'll forget before me, Kenny had Cartman. Honestly I don't even understand their relationship or can begin to understand it. Cartman is THE worst friend ever. He's always making fun of Kenny for being poor, screwing him over, never really stands up for him. Yet Kenny still tries to include him. I guess it's cause Kenny is such a great guy. Now I feel bad. I feel really stupid, like I've stooped to Cartman's level. What's killing me more is that Cartman isn't saying a come back. I hate when I do that. I say something like that and if Stan and Kyle were here, they'd be laughing. But when it's just Kenny, I end up sounding like a jerk. This is why Cartman probably hates me as much as Stan (whatever his problem is I can care less). It's because Kenny spends most of his time with me now a days. That's what Cartman gets for not appreciating Kenny in my opinion. Even still Kenny makes sure Cartman isn't forgotten, probably because Kenny knows what it's like to be forgotten and replaced. Cartman can't realize the favor Kenny is doing for him though. Being an insecure fat kid, he still feels threatened by me, when there really isn't a reason to be at all.

Before I can open my mouth again, Cartman rushes up the steps and knocks me off the platform.  
"Get out of my way hippie!"

I scowl at Kenny and he looks back at me shrugging. "Don't worry. This won't take long."

And he was right. Watching Cartman playing DDR is perhaps the single most funniest event in world history. The poor guy kept stepping on the wrong arrows and missing them completely too.

After that one game Cartman gave up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Weak dude! It's these pants! I can barely move in them!"

"Uh huh. I'm sure it's your pants." I say as I brush past him to reclaim my space.

"Whatever dude, dancing is for pussies. I'll be over here." Cartman made his way toward the old Pac Man machine sitting in the corner.

* * *

Daniel's POV 

Soon we all got bored and decided to walk a couple of blocks to get some ice cream.

"Daniel, tell the guys about your party idea." Kenny reminded me.

"O right." I put down the spoon I was using to dig into the fudge sunday Kenny and I were sharing. I paid for it since Kenny didn't have any money left on him.

"Well, not really a crazy open house kinda party. I just thought on Tuesday since my dad isn't around we could hang out or if you guys want sleep over."

Cartman stopped stuffing his face for a brief moment, "That sounds gay. Have a crazy party with everyone from school!"

"No, I thought about that. I have a lot of expensive stuff in my house. Besides I don't want the maid telling my dad when he comes back about how she had to clean up someone else's vomit the next morning. Just the guys, it'll be fun."

"Psh, I'm not going."

"Fine, no one is forcing you."

"Fine!"

Kyle smiled, "Great now it's guaranteed to be fun. I'll be there. You coming too Stan? Stan?"

Stan snapped out of some kinda day dream, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were coming. You ok?" Kyle's face washes over with a look of concern.

"Sure, I was just thinking. Uh, I guess I'll go. When did you say it was?"

"Tuesday." I answer.

"That's Wendy and mine's two month anniversary, but..."

Kyle can always tell when something is up with that kid. "What happened Stan?"

Stan stopped playing with his food and glanced at Kyle, then at the rest of us.

"Nothing. It's just that we keep constantly getting to fights about the dumbest things. I told her something she didn't want to hear, she got infuriated and I'm not sure if were even still together anymore."

"Ha, how can you not know if you're broken up?" Cartman spat bits of sprinkles onto the table.

"It's complicated!" Stan glared at the chubby boy, wiping a sprinkle from his face that clearly came from Cartman's mouth.

"Just Ignore him Stan. It'll be a night to forget about the bitch."

"Ok, why not." Stan shrugged and Kyle slapped him on the back.

"Come on. Cheer up now emo kid."

We all laughed at that. Ever since high school started Stan had turned extremely emo, but is in denial every time we bring it up.

"Hey, shut up!"

"What? I said emu." Kyle pulled Stan's blue hat off and messed up his flat black hair.

After several minutes of playing keep away with Stan's hat, everyone but Kenny and I decided to go home. Both Kenny and I had no one waiting for us at home.

I laughed at Kenny's face. "You've got hot fudge all over your face. You look like Cartman."

He smiles,"Hey, I'm really hungry." He pulls off his hood and I reach over with a napkin to wipe his mouth. Not like he's incapable of doing it himself, but for some reason I feel the need take care of him.

"Much better. Are you trying to live up to the poor person stereotype?"

He tries to pat down his yellow rat nest called hair. "Yup, that's my goal in life."

We step outside and start walking. It's getting dark out. I like being alone with Kenny. I could've had the most depressing day ever and him just being there makes me feel better. Well not just feel better. I feel like a better person with him around. Sometimes it bugs the hell out of me. And I can't help but wonder how does he do that? How does he have that kind of power over me? I don't like not having control over those kind of things. I notice Kenny is more quiet than normal so naturally I ask what's on his mind. He keeps walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just going come out and say this ok?"

"Ok." I nod. I'm not sure what he's gonna say that's so horrible that he feels the need to prepare me for it.

"-Cause I need to get this off my chest. I can't keep hiding it, pretending like it's nothing."

Now I really want to know. "Just tell me then."

Kenny takes a deep breathe and seems to be bracing for impact, "Ilikeyou!" and as quick as he said it, grabs me by the shoulders and presses his lips hard against mine.

Next thing I know he's on the floor looking up at me. For a split second I wonder how he got there and I'm about to help him up, but then a tickle of blood slides down from his nose and onto his lips. He doesn't even bother to wipe it away. My right hand is shaking uncontrollably. I look down and it's clenched into a fist, throbbing with pain. I glance back at him and he hasn't moved. He just keeps staring. I don't know what to do. So I run.

I find myself at Raisins. I burst threw the doors and this brunette with highlights and huge boobs greets me.  
"Would you like to be seated in a certain place sug?"

"No." I put my hand up, "I'm here to see Veronica."

"O, you mean Porsche?"

"My bad, yea Porsche."

"She's about to go on break I think. You caught her at a good time. I believe she is..." Her eyes scan the crowd for a couple of seconds and then points, "Over there."

As I go off to the direction she is pointing, she wishes me to "enjoy my stay". And then as if fogged cleared up, there was Porsche. With the same old thick black hair and purple eyeshadow just the way I like her. She was entertaining a table of guys, her t-shirt soaked, tits poking through. During another time and place this would've bothered me greatly and I'd be yelling at her to cover up, but after Porsche's depression episode she became a different person. So did I, after realizing I couldn't help her or that she wouldn't let me for that matter. We are back together now of course... not that things aren't going well, but once in awhile things get- let's just say fuzzy.

"Hey baby." I say loudly enough to get her attention. She turns around and smiles.

"Dannykins!"

I cringe at my given pet name.

"So what's up? I've really missed you."

"Me too. Sorry I've been busy lately."

"Go on break now."

"O? Is that a command?" She gives me a dirty look. Now we both have the same thing on our minds. I cup her around the waist and lead her to the men's bathroom.

Both of us crammed into a stall and I made sure it could lock. I needed to have her right then and there. I needed to feel myself inside her, feel my lips on her breasts. I needed to erase what Kenny had done, what my rapist had done. The things I want to forget most, I can't. The things I try to replace them with are only temporary. Temporary is good enough.

* * *

**AN:** :holds up a shield to defend from rocks being thrown: so, uh, what do u guys think? Also it's really not going to get any worse than this, is the rating ok? 


	2. two

**AN:** I'd like to thank Oyaji and ihatecalifornia for unknowingly giving me (lack of a better word) "the strength" to continue writing and all my reviewers.

* * *

Kyle slammed his locker shut and jumped out of fright as the face of Wendy Testaburger appeared out of nowhere bedsides him. 

"AHHH!"

"Hi, to you too Kyle." Wendy smiled, clutching her books.

"Holy Moses Wendy! You don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry Kyle. I just wanted to chat."

Kyle could tell by the innocent look in her eyes she wanted a favor. "What can I do for you Wendy?"

"Well, now that you ask-" If I didn't ask you would've brought it up anyway, Kyle thought annoyed.

"I thought you might like to ask Bebe to Daniel's party?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Uh huh, well you must've heard wrong. It's just gonna be a guy thing. Not really a party at all."

"Really? Cause Stan is bringing me."

"He what? I mean, he is?"

"That's right. And I don't want to be the only girl there, besides you know Bebe likes you..." Wendy nudged Kyle twice with her elbow and gave a wink.

Kyle slowly turned beat red. The fact that Bebe was still hung up on him after all these years was a nice compliment.

"But Wendy..."

"Yes?"

"You know I don't feel about her that way. And I always feel uncomfortable knowing when I turn around she's staring at my ass."

"You just have to get to know her better. You never gave her a fair chance."

"Yes I did remember? And she was like a sis-"

Wendy flew her hand up to cover Kyle's mouth, "Shhhhhhh! Don't say that!"

"What! Sorry, but it's the truth."

"Look Kyle, let me level with you. JUST DO IT KYLE. OK?" Wendy stuck a threatening finger in his face.

Kyle raised his arms up as if she was pointing a gun, "OK! God Wendy, you scare me sometimes!"

"Good. Thanks Kyle. I owe you one." Wendy smiled sweetly and then skipped off leaving Kyle behind, shaking his head.

After paying a visit to Kyle, Wendy caught up with Stan who was shuffling through the crowded hallway to get to his class.

"Stan! Hold up a minute!"

Stan turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey babe." Wendy went on her tippy toes to peck Stan on the cheek. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"When were you going to tell me about Daniel's party?" Wendy wrapped her arms around Stan's neck and he managed to gently pry her away.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Um, Kyle told me. He's taking Bebe."

"What?"

"Yea, so what's the story? It's our two month anniversary! Did you forget!"

"No, I thought-"

"Doesn't matter. I forgive you. So when is this party again?"

"Sorry Wendy, I don't think you can come. Don't worry you won't be missing out on much."

Wendy stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me? Why can't I go?"

"Can we please not do this now? I'm going to be late."

"No Stan! I want to know."

"Number one, it's not my place to invite you. Number two, it's a guy's sleep over."

"So? I am your girlfriend. It's our two month anniversary! They should expect me to come and if you really mind, I won't sleep over. I'll leave at the end of the night. I don't see the problem though. Daniel's dad isn't home so who's stopping me from sleeping over? Unless you're afraid were gonna do something." Wendy winked and gave Stan a playful nudge, but Stan kept standing there, numb.

"Why are you being so cold Stan!"

"I guess I'm trying to make it easier for what I'm about to say."

"Huh?"

"Wendy, we have been fighting constantly over stupid stuff lately and I feel like I'm stepping on egg shells trying to please you. Every time I see you after a fight, you act like it never happened. We have to work this out. You can't keep ignoring the fact that we are having problems."

Wendy stood silently for a couple of seconds; her mouth agape. Finally all she could get out softly was, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Wrong answer." Stan's eyebrows creased and he gritted his teeth, "Fine, if you insist on not handling this in an adult matter, I suggest we take a break until you're mature enough."

"Excuse me? Pardon me Stanley Marsh? I don't think I understand. Two months ago you were miserable! Two months ago you begged me to take you back! And I did! And now you're willing to take a break!"

"I think it's for the best-"

"Save it." And with those words Wendy stormed off, leaving Stan as he was to begin with, numb.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I had managed to avoid him and everyone (just incase they found out) all morning. But now I had to face this. I had Chemistry Lab next class and my lab partner... can you guess? Is Kenny. I honestly wasn't sure what to expect when I walked though that door.  
I scan the room. Kids were still busy filing in and Kenny was no where to be seen. A wave of relief washed over me that he wasn't going to show up and that made me feel even more guilty. But I spoke too soon.

"Kenny McCormick, you're la-"

Mr. Huntermark, our teacher, didn't allow himself to finish his sentence after seeing the huge shiner Kenny had on his left eye. His nose was also a deep purple color from popped blood vessels. I hate seeing him like that. Usually when he'll come in looking like that after a rough night facing off with his dad, I'll ask him why hadn't he come to my house? He'll always respond with, "I didn't want to burden you". That's Kenny. Always thinking of others. Now I see my best friend's face all busted up and I hurt for him this time because it's all my fault. So today when the kids in class stare at him and whisper, "his dad is a monster". I'll know it's not his dad, it's me. I'm a monster.

The class grew quiet and instead Mr. Huntermark handing him a tardy slip, he advised Kenny to take a seat, ignoring what was clearly displayed on his face for all to see. That hood doesn't cover up much like it used to. I'd like to believe it's shrinking, but the truth is Kenny has gotten bigger. I wished he'd give it up, seeing it is a constant reminder we're getting old.

He takes the seat across from me without making eye contact. Mr. Huntermark begins to explain the instructions of the lab. I'm not paying attention. Instead I can't take my eyes off Kenny's face. It looks worse close up. Now that I think about it, I don't remember giving him a black eye... Did I hit him more than once?

Finally the teacher shuts the hell up and we have to proceed to confrontation. I realize what it is I'm feeling in the pit of my stomach; fear. Those blue eyes pierce my soul. I swallow some spit to easy my dry throat and to swallow my pride.

"Kenny, I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix things between us, but I don't want to loose you as a friend."

I reach across the table and brush back some blond strands to reveal his shiner a bit more. I touch the skin gently with my finger and he cringes.

"I'm so sorry Kenny... I didn't- I don't want to hurt you. I don't even remember doing it I swear..."

He still says nothing. Doesn't even move. I hate him for doing that. Just staring. His pupils are so pure and dilated, like some damn disney character- like bambi after I shot his mom. It makes you want to laugh, but you can't cause you know he's dead serious. And you can't yell at him to cut it out cause that'd be plain wrong. -I'm going to loose it really soon if he just doesn't say something soon! Anything!

"You don't remember?" Yes, thank god he speaks.

"I- I really don't. I m-must've had a rage black out i guess. I don't even know what could've made me THAT mad..."

LIAR, a voice inside screams. I ignore it.

"It's ok Daniel. I believe you. Look it's my fault, I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have k-kissed you. It was stupid on my part cause I was perfectly aware you despise 'fags'. So let's just forget it ever happened. All right?"

I can't believe how easily he is forgiving me.

"Uh, no one else knows right?"

"Well Cartman-"

Immediately fear strikes my heart once again, "Cartman!"

"Dude, don't worry. He only knows that I like you and believe it or not, he promised me he wouldn't tell a soul. And so far he hasn't."

"So hang on a second... since when did you start having feelings for me?"

Kenny now reminds me of a bambi caught in the headlights. I regret asking, I don't really want to know... or at least part of me did for that matter.

"For... awhile now. Anyway we should get started on the lab-"

"What's your definition of awhile?"

"I don't know exactly..."

"Over a month?"

"Yea."

"Over two months?

"Well, yea."

"..." I couldn't believe how long he's been hiding this. All this time my best friend was _gay_ for me. I think he could sense I was growing angry again thinking about it. I could feel the look on my face was one of disgust and horror. I can't hide those kind of feelings.

"Daniel, I promise this won't happen again. I'll get over you and like I said before we can just forget about the whole thing."

And that was it, end of discussion.

Except, half way though the lab, there required the use of HCL and so I went to grab the bottle. So did he.

I jerked my hand back super fast causing the bottle to tip sideways and splash onto Kenny's hand.

Oh. Shit. HCL Hydrochloric acid. HOLY WICKER BASKETS. HOLY TOASTERS. HOLY SHIT...

Kenny yelped cradling his right arm with his left. I was frozen. Luckily Mr. Huntermark rushed over and forced Kenny to run his hand under cold water.

"You're luckily you only got a little on you. It could've been much worse. Be VERY CAREFUL! Both of you! You are young adults for crying out loud. If you can't handle a simple lab, get out." Mr. Huntermark left us with that last remark and I was left with Kenny glaring at me.

"Dude... What the fuck was that?"

What was I suppose to say? I didn't mean to do it. It was a reflex. Wait that sounds good.

"It was a reflex. I'm sorry."

"A reflex? Since when?"

"Since..." O, I can't get out of this one.

"Since I told you I liked you." Kenny snorted. "I can't believe you. Don't you trust me?"

"I- I don't know anymore." It was the truth.

"I can't believe this. I promised you not to worry. Just- just forget it. Finish the lab yourself."

Kenny walked right out of the classroom. I was the only one who noticed.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I mope around till lunch time when I know we are going to have another face off. I am wondering if I should just skip and make up a lame excuse later. Or maybe I should sit somewhere else, but then he'd just think I hate him even more. I stall as much as I can, taking my sweet time at my locker and waiting till the halls have become dead silent. I drudgingly begin to make my walk towards the cafe when I hear something. It's faint but I'm pretty sure... yeah someone is crying. I turn to my left at the door to the girls' bathroom. Yup it's coming from there and my curiosity has the best of me. I press my ear against the door to see if I can make out the voices.

"It's just not fair Bebe!"

"I know Wendy, there there."

"I mean, a break! What the fuck is that! I- I thought-t we w-were i-in l-love!"

That last sentence was followed by choking sobs and I was having trouble making out the rest so I pressed my ear harder against the door... big mistake.

I fall flat on my face, not reacting in time to put my hands out. So here I am on the floor of the girl's bathroom. I slowly raise my head up and shake it to get some black whips of hair out of the way. Wendy has stopped crying and is just staring at me while clutching a tissue. Bebe is right next to her also looking a bit surprised. I can think of nothing else to do but laugh. They both look at each other and start cracking up too. Bebe reaches her hand out to pull me up.

"Daniel you perv, do you always sneak a peek in the girls' bathroom so gracefully?"

"Yes- I mean no! I mean... I gotta go." I try to high tail on out of there, but Bebe is holding on to my coat sleeve and I love it too much to wriggle out of it and run away. Damn it. I spotted a maxi pad and tampax dispenser and wanted to DIE right there.

"Come on! Let me go!" I squirm and whine like a little pussy. I am desperate to leave.

"No, wait. How much did you hear?"

"Not much!" My God that girl Bebe is freakishly strong.

"Really? Wendy, wouldn't Daniel look lovely in pink sparkly eye shadow?"

"OK! OK! I got the gist that Stan wants to break up with Wendy!"

"Not b-break up! T-take a break-k!" Wendy blubbers.

"See Daniel, we'd like to know what the hell goes on in the male mind. So if you'd kindly give us your opinion, we'll let you go."

"Ugh! Just break up with him already!" Bebe lets go of me.

Wendy stops sniffling. "WHAT?"

"You heard me! I'm sick of the fact that every word that comes outta that guy's mouth is complaining about you!"

"You know Wendy he has a point. I've been telling you to move on from along time ago. You can't date the same guy forever, you have to broaden your horizons."

"But- but..."

I start to sneak backwards toward the door and bolt out of there. As I walk towards the cafeteria I pause.

"What just happened? God, girls are crazy."

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I grab a jello pudding and toss it on my tray. I only have a few minutes left to eat. I approach the usual table. Stan and Kyle were sitting across from each other. Next to Stan was Cartman and then Kenny. I plop down next to Kyle, spacing myself evenly across from Cartman and Kenny.

"What am I diseased?" Kenny growls.

"No." I replied dully. I move over a little, but not completely. He doesn't say anything.

"So why are you so late? Too busy bending over at some AIDs fest?" Cartman asks laughing at his own joke.

For a spilt second I am about to tell him the truth so Kenny doesn't think it was about him, but I look over at Stan and Kyle. They are in deep conversation, but the mention of Wendy's name might get Stan's attention.

"I- I was-"

Yes, saved by the girls. Bebe and Wendy come up to our table.

"Stan, can we talk in private?"

All of us look up.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't ask. Stan the bottom line is, I think we should break up for good."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Stan, but that's what it has come down too. I hope we can still be good friends."

Wendy then cleared her throat and glared over at Bebe. Bebe looked sadly down at Kyle.

"Kyle, I'm sorry I can't go with you now on Tuesday night. Cause of Wendy... you know it's a friend alliance thing and I have to support her."

Kyle shrugged, "I understand."

Bebe smiled. "We can hang out another time though."

"Yea, sure."

Kyle really didn't seem to care. Instead his eyes were locked on Stan, who at the moment was frozen with shock.

"Ok! Enjoy the rest of your lunch." As they walked away Wendy leaned over towards me and whispers loudly, "Thanks for the advice."

Both girls strut away in a fit of giggles and Wendy glances back to throw me a flirty look.

What. A. Skank.

The whole table is dead silent and we all stare at Stan. I guess we are waiting to see if he's going to blow his top, not give a damn or break down. More likely break down. Instead he turns to me.

"What the hell did she say to you?" O shit... he looks... deranged.

"I- I don't know man. I wasn't really paying a-"

He jumps up out of his seat so fast I don't have time to react. He slams his hand down hard on the table and it creates a loud hollow bang. Now the whole cafeteria is silent.

"I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID TO YOU! WHAT DID IT MEAN!"

Am I scared? Maybe, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna show it. Not Daniel Rouses. So I stand up too. My mind searches for how to answer him and what my next course of action should be-

Yes. Saved again, this time by Kyle, who stands up and rests his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Stan, come on. Let's cool down ok?" Stan's eyes remain focused on me, but Kyle manages to steer him out of the room.

Cartman shoves what's left on his tray at super speed into his mouth and rushes off saying, "Igottogo!". Where he is headed, I haven't a clue.

Kenny slowly gets up and leaves too, not wanting to be left with me.

I am sitting alone. The table all of a sudden has tripled in size. It is extremely awkward.

* * *

"Stan, please come out and talk to me." 

The lanky, slightly taller boy was leaning up against a bathroom stall, running his hands through his red curls, out of frustration. He was relieved that he had stopped a potential fight from happening, but after he got Stan out of there, the dark hair boy sprinted ahead, locking himself in the second to last stall.

"Stan, please." Kyle coxed, but never got a response.

On the other side of the stall door, the shorter but stocker built boy was ironically leaning in the same position as Kyle except for his head being down and arms crossed.

Kyle thought he heard a tiny whimper echo off the tile walls.

"Stan? Are you all right?"

Stan shuffled his feet to show signs of life.

"You know you don't need her Stan. You know- you know you still have me Stan?" Kyle waited for an answer.

"Kyle?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want you to see me cry."

Kyle turned around so he was facing the graffiti covered stall.

"Stan, I've seen you cry before."

"Yea, but those were all a real long time ago."

Stan had a point. "True, but do you remember the last time I saw you cry?"

"No." Stan replied blankly.

"You shattered the bone in your arm falling during that rough game of ice hockey."

"O, yea. So?"

"So don't you remember? Everyone asked after you fell if you were ok and you said yes, but wasn't going to play anymore. You got up and started to walk off and I ran after you. You had walked to a pay phone to call for help and I asked why. You faced me and suddenly I realized you were crying really hard and was in so much pain. But you chose to hide it before. You made me promise not to let the other guys know and I didn't Stan. I've never told a soul. I'm your best friend Stan. Right?"

There was a slight pause, then Stan unlocked the door and came out.

"You're right."

Stan wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jersey. Kyle wanted to cry at that moment too. Seeing Stan with such sad, worn eyes broke his heart.

"By the way, I'm sorry I ruin your chance with Bebe cause of this whole mess."

"Nah, I don't care. I never liked the girl. You of all people should know. I just invited her because you invited Wendy."

Stan flashed Kyle a puzzled look. "That's strange cause I swore I was bringing Wendy cause you were bringing Bebe... yea Wendy said... O." Stan's face fell as realization sunk in.

Kyle shook his head in exasperation, "We've been had! Geeze, do you see what I mean when I say you're better off without her?_ She manipulates to get what she wants."_

Stan nodded, smiling at Kyle and took his hand.

* * *

Wendy Testaburger. The name alone brought forth a choir of angels. _She manipulates to get what she wants_, she is a hippie too smart for her own damn good, let's not forget gorgeous, kind, out spoken. 

He was going over all her wonderful qualities and it motivated him to hobble faster in search for her. Never in his wildest dreams did he think to get an opportunity like this. Finally, Wendy was single and was finished with Stan.

Eric Cartman was getting his secret wish.

After the two "queers" left the cafeteria. Cartman had noticed Wendy leave out another door in tears. The thought of going after her and coming to her rescue was all too tempting to resist.

He remembered when they were kids...  
(flashback)

"Help! Help me please!"

The sound of summer was interrupted by high pitched screaming. Every kid stopped what they were doing in the park, including Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman.

"Where is that coming from?" A young Kyle asked out loud.

"I'm not sure." Kenny replied.

But Stan and Cartman both spotted the damsel in distress. Wendy was up in a near by tree hanging upside down by her legs.

Cartman was frozen, mesmerized by her beauty as her shouts rang out. Stan immediately sprung into action.

Stan ran up to the tree, "Wendy! What's wrong!"

"O, Stan!" Wendy cried as tears streamed down her forehead, "I was showing off and I don't think I can pull myself up! I'm slipping!" Wendy started flailing her arms and Stan started climbing the tree.

A crowd formed and Cartman among them, inaudibly proclaimed, "I'm coming Wendy."

He started climbing the tree racing against Stan, but it wasn't easy for the over weight boy to climb a tree, yet he pushed himself and actually caught up to Stan.

"Almost there Wendy." Cartman whispered and reached out for the branch above his head.

There was a loud crack and he fell. Down on the ground, his whole body burned with pain, but what hurt the most was his heart. From below, he got the perfect view of Stan helping Wendy up right. She kissed him on the cheek and he barfed. The crowd cheered. What goes up must come down... Cartman received a face full of Stan's vomit.  
(end flashback)

A teenaged Cartman had followed her down the hall and into the art wing of the building were student's works were put on display. There was a huge glass window, almost the size of the entire wall, over looking the school field. It was incredibly bright at this time of day since the sun shone from that side of the building. And it was here he found her looking out that glass window, the sun's glow lighting up her pale skin and her hair engulfing the rest.

"Wendy."

She gasped and spun around.  
Cartman could feel his stomach in his throat and the room began to spin with Wendy focused in the middle.

I have to stop getting so nervous or else I might never get another chance... "Sorry if I startled you."

Wendy wiped away smudged mascara and acted as if it was never running. "What do you want Cartman?"

Cartman took a couple of steps toward her, "No need to be so hostile. Give me some credit, I'm not that stupid. I know what's going on."

Wendy turned back to the window, "Still, what do you want? Can't you see I want to be alone?"

"Wendy, I don't think you should be alone. I don't want anything, but to make you feel better. I swear to Hitler."

Interesting... Wendy thought. Can he be serious?

Cartman slowly sat down beside her and carefully placed his arm around her shoulder. He braced for the moment when she would knock him away and scream, but she stayed still and cried a bit more.

The sound of students returning to class from lunch grew increasingly louder and she wiped her eyes again.

She looked at him. Could that also be a tear?

"But why?"

"Why what, Wendy?"

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?"

This is it, he told himself. Say it.

"Because... I like you."

Wendy squinted her eyes and looked at him as if he suddenly possessed three heads.

As if coming to a realization she pushed him away. "Cartman... Eric... I'm sorry, but... we- we're too different people. I don't know what else to say. I'm shocked."

Cartman half expected this response. "It's ok Wendy. I figured you never noticed before." And with that he walked away towards his locker. But would the Eric Cartman we know give up so damn fast? Never. An evil smirk crept up on his face as he spotted Butters taking a drink from a near by water fountain.

* * *

"Butters." 

"AHHHHHHH!" The meek blonde jumped back, managing to get some water all over the front of his sky blue shirt.  
"G-golly Eric! Your v-voice still gives me the creeps after that time I thought you were d-dead. You shouldn't sn-sneak up on a f-fellow like that!"

"Ah, calm your titties Butters. I just wanted to chat."

"A-about what?"

"O, just this and that."

"S-sorry Eric. You- you always manage to get me introuble." Butters then preceded to leave when Cartman uttered words that made him stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you Butters, unless you want everyone to know that you like it in the ass."

The way Cartman said it was so calm it sent chills through Butter's spine. He had to be bluffing, Butters thought, he says crap like this all the time... he had to be lying...

Butters took a small step forward.

"O, I'm not lying Butters. Take another step and you'll regret it."

Butters turned around, not showing his usual timidness, but rather there was a mad look in his eye similar to that of a certain Professor Chaos.

"You know what Eric Cartman! You don't scare me! Not anymore! This isn't freaking Jr. High! OK! SO JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But Cartman just stood there, completely unaffected.

"I saw you and Pip making out in the park on Sunday."

"No... no- you- your-"

"I was on my way to the arcade and I saw a snack cart in the park so I stopped by and bought a bag of cheesy poofs and-"

"No way! You were watching! That- that was you?"

"Yup."

"Well, I don't care! I'm not doing you any favors so go ahead tell everyone!"

"REALLY Butters? Is that REALLY what you want? I overheard your conversation as well that day and tell me; could you really emancipate your parents? Have them hate you, disown you? Survive on your own at the age of only 16? And what about Pip? You REALLY think he's ready to come out? What do you think his sister will do to him? And lets not forget your God. You'll be kicked out of your parish for being homosexual. Tell me Butters, is Pip really worth sacrificing your steady life?"

Cartman's mouth was twisted into an evil smirk and his eyes were black like a bottomless pit. Makes it so ironic his motivation was love.

Butters wanted to say yes in response, but Cartman had good points. There was too much at steak and things haven't gotten to lowest points yet... maybe one favor for Eric wouldn't be so bad...

"Eric... what do you want?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Daniel's POV**

Finally I can escape that hell hole. Unfortunately I had to stay an hour after school to clap erasers for that old hag. The dust makes me cough and wheeze. My eyes sting, but not as much has my bitterness towards her. I made an inappropriate comment in history class about how we'd all be better off in Canada. Well I used stronger words, that presently I'm unable to repeat... Then some smart ass kid shouts out, "Why are you living here then?". I wish I knew- but the point is he didn't have to stay after school! Nooooo, just the kid with the opinion has to. After clapping her damn erasers and mumbling, "I should shove them up your ass," as I left the room, I preceded to bolt the out of there.

I decided to do some more avoiding by going out the doors in the back of the school and cut through the school's football field. Before I could escape, that pesky British kid is blocking my path.

"Hullo there Daniel."

"What?" I reply sounding a bit more than irritated. He's standing there with that retarded smile on and I have so much built up frustration, I wish I could punch him in the face. I'll bet a million bucks other people had the same exact thought in just the past hour.

"Are you leaving? Looks like you forgot your backpack."

"I don't carry one anymore." I go to walk around him, but he shifts in front of me again. This kid is REALLY asking for it.  
"Why are you still here anyway? Don't tell me you had detention-"

"O my, no! I have band practice."

"Uhhuh... Is there a point to you being in my way?"

"Well no I just thought you might like a chat-" I look at him stupidly, wondering what planet he's been kept on all this life.  
"-but now that you ask, I was wondering if you've seen Butters anywhere? He's not answering his cellular telephone."

I snicker at the fact that he HAD to say 'cellular telephone' before actually answering. "Butters?... no."

"O, all rightly then. Cheerio!"

This time my attempt to side step him was successful and I pushed the metal door open with full force causing a bang to ring out when it hits the outside wall. I jump from the top step onto the ground and start making my way towards the field. I bury my hands deep into my coat pockets and keep my head hanging low. My hair falls around my face and I can't see a thing except for the ground. Brown ugly dried up leaves swirl around my feet and as the wind picks up, my coat flaps back in retaliation.

"Hey Dan!"

Shit. That's Kyle's voice.

I force myself to look up, noticing that I'm not even half way across the field. Wow, my luck. Kyle is waving vigorously for me to come over. The poor guy forgot he was holding the football and Cartman came up behind him before I could warn him. I watch Kyle get sacked to the ground and I suppose I have no choice but to walk on over.

"Ahhh! Get off me fat ass, I can't breathe!"

Cartman took his time getting up.

"Don't you know what the meaning of 'time out' is!"

"I never heard you say that." Cartman's smirk was always a dead give away that he was lying. Kyle wasn't stupid but chose to let it go.

He turned his attention back to me. "You wanna join us? We can't really play with three people."

"Where's Kenny?"

"We haven't seen him since lunch."

"O... No thanks, that's ok. I'm not really the football playing type. Besides I was just passing by-"

"Whateva! We don't need the cockbite-" Cartman was cut off by Stan who had just ran from the other side of the field.

"No. Come on Daniel. Play. You and Cartman vs Me and Kyle. Unless you're scared?"

Stan's expression was blank except for the creepiness in his eyes. He definitely didn't let go of what happened at lunch. This can't be good.

But Daniel Rouse never backs down from a challenge. I take off my coat and chuck it on the ground.

"Let's go."

"Hike!" I shouted as I tossed the ball back to Cartman.

Playing tackle football with four people is a pain in the ass. How the hell they were playing with three people before, I'll never know.  
Without even looking back, I start running towards the opposite end of the field. I hear someone close behind me. I don't really care much for sports, but once your in the game- your in it. My heart was pounding and I spun around to show Cartman I was open. Stan is just a couple of steps away from me and Kyle is down by Cartman trying to mess up his throw. The ball goes sailing through the air and I have to run forward a bit to compensate for Cartman's short throw.

I actually catch it.

I turn around and run as fast as my legs can carry me. They begin to feel like rubber and I'm almost positive I'm going to collapse at any given second.

Footsteps pound the ground behind me and I know it's Stan. By now I'm huffing and puffing. A sudden burst of will power emerges from me and I make it to the end zone. I can't immediately cease my momentum and then without warning I receive a tremendous blow from behind. It sends me straight down and I smash into the earth. The pain swells up the most in my knees and I can feel the person on top pushing all his weight down on me.

I want to pry him the fuck off me, but I'm too weak and surprised at the moment. Stan gets himself up and I turn over to face him.

"What the hell was that for!" I scream up at him.

He just stands there towering over me, breathing heavily and red in the face. Beads of sweat are dripping from us both. If Kyle and Cartman hadn't came up at that very moment, I could swear Stan was about to kick me.

"You know what this is about! Wendy was everything to me!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "No she wasn't! Are you even living your own life!"

"How dare you? How would you know?"

"I've seen and heard enough! Besides this has got to do with something else! You're just looking for a good reason to hate me cause the one you had before was so crappy!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I- I'm not sure!" Great come back Daniel, I humor myself. I pick myself up, grab my coat and walk off to where I intended on heading before; home.

"Come back here! What did you tell her?"

He seemed so intent on knowing, yet he didn't bother going after me.

--------------------------------------------

The three boys watched Daniel stomp away with whatever dignity he had left. Soon only two shadows remained and had grown longer stretching out from their feet. The sun set faster that time of year and a chilly breeze awoke them from their trance. Kyle was the first to speak.

"Stan, you've got to learn to calm down. I doubt Daniel did anything. This is between you and Wendy. And Daniel was right, you know this."

There was a silence as if Stan was thinking about it, but he chose instead to move on from the subject.

"Where did Cartman head off to? He did it awfully quietly. Unusual for him..."

"Yea, but who cares? Come on, I'll take you home." Kyle placed a hand on Stan's shoulder causing Stan to wince.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I think I bruised my shoulder up real bad when ramming into Daniel... that didn't sound right."

"Ha, ha. No, it didn't. How about this instead, let's go over to my house and I'll take care of you, you big baby."

Stan nodded in response. As both boys headed off, what they didn't realize was that Cartman was in fact near by. He had snuck off towards the school parking lot, where he had spotted a certain black haired girl.

"Wendy wait up!"

The girl, at the mention of her name, stopped in her tracks and in Cartman's eyes spun around in slow motion. A smile that was spread across her face slowly vanished when her saw who it was calling her.

"Cartman, I thought I told you-"

"I know what you said, but I have a surprise for you anyway, whether you like it or not."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, but you have to give me a lift to the mall."

"The mall? How long is this gonna take?"

"A moment of you time is all I ask my dear." Cartman raised an eyebrow and held out his arm."

Wendy found this most intriguing and couldn't resist. She stared him up and down. She just couldn't figure him out. Who'd think that Cartman was a complex human being or rather simply human?

"All right. I guess we're going to the mall." Wendy chose to ignore Cartman's out stretched arm. She took the car keys out of her pocket and pointed it at a small black Jetta. After the two beeps, they climbed in and were on their way.

------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Kyle called into the house, but there was no response. He stepped in, followed by a worn out looking Stan.  
"Guess my parents wouldn't care if you were over Stan. You're like a second son to them." Kyle pulled the keys out of the door and went to shut it. He turned around and saw Stan was looking a little pale.  
"Dude are you ok?"

All Stan could do was shake his head. He went to move towards the couch and wobbled. Luckily Kyle ran to his side and helped him the rest of the way there.

"I don't know why I feel so tired all of a sudden..."

"Here just lie down."

Stan sank back on the couch and closed his eyes. He could feel a hand gently stroking his hair back.

Kyle softly whispered into his ear, "I'll be right back ok?"

Kyle started to get up off his knees, when Stan reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Kyle chuckled thinking Stan was getting delirious, "I'm just going to the kitchen."

"No, I mean... never mind."

Kyle's smiled faded and he understood exactly what Stan was trying to say, "Stan, I'm not going anywhere. No matter what I'll always be here for you."

Stan's grip loosened and he could faintly hear clamor in the kitchen. Kyle then returned with an icepack that he placed on Stan's shoulder. Stan felt a shiver go down his spine, he found himself melting at Kyle's touch.

"O man, that Daniel kid-"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Kyle started stroking his friend's head again. It was so soothing, any traces of anger left was fading away.

And the dark haired boy began to drift off and think; I've never felt so safe and comfortable before. It's only when I'm with Kyle. Not even when I'm in my own bed at home. He's too good to me. Too good. If it was him in a fight, I'd probably jump in and help pound his antagonist. But when it comes to me wanting to start something, Kyle can keep a sane mind in any stressful situation. That's one of the many great things about him...

Stan stirred and slowly opened one eye. He saw the sight of a focused Kyle, sitting on the floor, intently reading what looked to be a textbook.

"How long was I out?"

The sound of his voice surprised Kyle and he glanced up.

"Hmmm? O, about a half an hour."

"Don't you ever take a break from studying?"

"I thought you were sleeping. I might as well do something constructive."

"I don't feel tired anymore, I feel like talking if that's ok."

"Sure." Kyle put his book down and Stan moved over so Kyle had room.

"I think... I'm not really mad at Daniel for breaking Wendy and I up."

"No?"

"No, cause it would've happened eventually."

"Uh huh."

"You knew this all along didn't you?"

"Yup. And I've been trying to tell you, but decided to just wait till you realized it for yourself. You owe Dan an apology."

"I guess..."

"Staaaaannnnn."

"Ok, ok I'll do it."

"Good. Stop being so stubborn."

Stan couldn't put his finger on it, Kyle wasn't like brother and had gotten to be more than just a friend. He stared deep into the green eyes of his smiling companion.

Stan could swear he was imagining it. Kyle reached up with his hand and slowly cupped Stan's face. Stan held his breath. He couldn't tear his coal eyes from Kyle's own. He was scared and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away. Thoughts rushed through Stan's head; how could Kyle not find at least one of those girls flocking to him attractive, like Bebe? He always made up an excuse...

Some how the space between them suddenly disappeared. They were so close face to face that Stan could make out every single tiny freckle. He could feel Kyle's warm breath on his cheek and then his lips brushing against his own.

It was just one small kiss on the lips, but surprisingly Stan found that he wanted more. He thought, Kyle initiated the kiss... would it be right for me to continue? Or should I pull away?

As if Kyle read his mind he whispered, "I'm sorry Stan... Just do what you feel is right."

Stan placed his arms around the slimmer boy's waist and kissed him deeply. Opening and closing his mouth, trying to get a feel for the Jewish boy's lips, savoring the way he tasted. Kyle was intensely kissing back and running his fingers through Stan's ebony strands.

"Whoa." Stan drew himself back.

"Stan I'm so sorry. I just thought- I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have complicated things for you. You needed a friend and I just took advantage of that."

"No, don't be sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to do that, but now that you did..."

"I need to know... Did you kiss me back cause you wanted me to be Wendy so bad or something?"

"What! Kyle no... I kissed you back because I wanted to."

"Are you sure cause I've had feelings for you for awhile and I just never thought in a million years you'd ever-"

"No, Kyle it's not like that. I'm not sure why I did it... It just felt right."

Kyle's facial expression changed when he said that. Stan noticed the sparkle in Kyle's eyes.

"I knew it would Stan. I was just waiting for you to realize it..."

Kyle laid Stan back down on the couch and straddled him.

"Um, Kyle-"

"Just relax, trust me."

Kyle bent down and placed kisses up Stan's neck and worked his way back up to his lips. This time the kiss was slower and less rushed. Stan gave Kyle permission to work his tongue into his mouth. Stan could feel himself melt underneath Kyle's weight as his tongue ran across his teeth. Stan let out a soft moan and at that moment would give anything to stay like this forever.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Cartman, I don't see why I have to close my eyes."

"You'll see."

"No, that's the thing; I can't see. I can't believe I'm trusting you! Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, we are still inside the mall! God damnit whore, will you just chill already?"

Wendy sighed in response and continued to be directed by Cartman as where to walk.

"Ok, we're here. You can remove the blindfold."

Wendy tore it off quickly and opened her mouth to bitch at Cartman about the unorthodox situation, but stopped herself when she saw where they were.

"Cartman, what the hell?"

"I'm gonna take that as a thankyou and please call me Eric."

Wendy found herself standing in the middle of the mall's roof. To her right was a view of the parking lot, but to her left was a breath taking sight of the mountain town. In front of her on the roof was a make shift classy diner scene. There was a table and two chairs. The table was covered in a crisp white table cloth and what looked to be a very delicious meal waiting to be eaten. Strung along the whole perimeter of the roof were little colored lanterns. What made Wendy smile most was the boombox off to the side plugged into an outlet playing a sweet violin solo.

"How did you- Are you even allowed-?"

"I have connections. Come let's not stand here all night."

Wendy thought she had been drugged and hallucinating. That's got to be the explanation... Cartman must've slipped me something, she thought. But she also knew too well that it was all real.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Stan I have a question?" A curly red head was currently wrapped in the arms of his new boyfriend, relaxing on the couch that they had just made out on.

"Sure ask away."

"What was it you and Wendy kept fighting about? I remember you saying you told Wendy something she didn't want to hear and she got pissed off about it."

"O... that. Well do you really want to know?"

"Yea, if you don't mind."

"It was about you."

"No way..."

"I said, I'd rather spend my time with you than her or anyone else in the world."

"Stan... that's so sweet."

Stan blushed to match Kyle's hair and tried his best to hide it.

"So are we going to tell the others?"

"If you don't mind I think we should wait to figure stuff out. I mean telling Kenny would be fine, but I'm not too sure about Daniel and definitely NOT Cartman. Also we can't risk my mom finding out..."

"I understand." Stan bent over to give his boyfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"So I guess you REALLY owe Daniel an apology now eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for him 'breaking' you and Wendy up I wouldn't be here in your arms."

"Yea, I suppose."

"Staaaaannnnnn."

"Ok! Ok, I'm gonna say sorry. Geeze."

Both boys broke out in laughter and squeezed each other tightly, until there was a knock on the door. Kyle's parents were home and both boys separated themselves from each other right on time.

---------------------------------------------------

"I have to be getting home now Eric, I'm sorry to say... but I actually had a nice time with you."

The dark haired beauty stood at the edge of the mall roof, by now night had fallen over the quiet town. She was completely smitten and surprised at the fact. The boy next to her watched her lips move as she spoke, the wind blowing her hair back beneath her pink barrette and the reflection of all the little lights in her eyes that made them glow.

"You know the one good thing about living in this small hick town? Less light pollution... You can see all the stars." Wendy said, tilting her head back and smiling at the sky.

"Wendy, I have one last surprise for you."

"Cartman- I mean Eric- you really have done enough. I haven't felt this good in such a long time. I can be myself around you. With Stan I was trying to hide everything to not make him mad. Oddly enough, you don't seem to care about what I think or do- except when I'm being a quote: 'hippie'. I've never felt this comfortable... and I can't believe it's with you of all people."

"EH! Am I suppose to find that flattering!"

Wendy giggled, "I guess so."

"Well here. This is for you. Don't ask how much it cost me." Cartman grumbled as he handed Wendy a small narrow velvet box. She lifted it open and gasped at the necklace inside. It was a silver chain and the pendant was a key decorated in tiny diamonds.

"You know that corny saying: you have the key to my heart and I saw this and..." Cartman's voice trailed off and he shrugged. Wendy quickly put it on.

"O my God Eric! I love it!"

Cartman took Wendy by his chubby hand and they went back down into the mall. It was near closing time so it was kind of empty.

"Excuse me a moment Wendy dear, I just need to use the bathroom then I'll be happy for you to take me home."

"O, I have to take you home now?" Wendy smirked, "All right don't take forever."

Cartman waved his hand at her as he walked away. As soon as he entered the restroom he whipped out his cell phone.

"Butters, operation 'mugher' is a go."

"B-but Eric do I have-?"

"God damnit! You're pissing me off! What did I tell you before!"

"O, s-sorry. But do I have to do this? You promise this is the only thing you're gonna ask me for?"

"I promise. Come on, you know you can trust me."

"... um no. But are you sure I'm not gonna get in t-trouble?"

"Will you relax! If this goes well then you are free from my grasp. And you can't get into any trouble if you stick to the plan. Just remember once I catch up to you, you can get away after that."

"All right."

"Over and out."

"Yea, b-bye."

Cartman turned to leave when he thought he heard something. He felt stupid for forgetting to check before if there were other people in here.

"Who's there?" Cartman tilted his head down sideways to check under the stalls for feet, but saw none. With that reassurance in his mind, he left.

------------------------------------------------

The two star crossed lovers walked hand in hand in the shady parking lot towards the black Jetta.

"I'll be right there Wendy. I have to tie my shoe." Cartman let go of her hand and bent over to tie the undone lace. Wendy paused a moment to turn around.

"Can't you do that in the car?"

"No..."

"Uh ok." Wendy rolled her eyes and continued. Her heels made a tapping sound that echoed off the concrete.

Suddenly Cartman heard a yelp and looked up in time to see a black clothed figure wearing a ski mask run off with Wendy's purse.

Wendy just stood there with her mouth open unable to move.

Cartman got up and sprung forward after the assailant. The assailant turned back and seeing Cartman in pursuit slowed down. Cartman then tackled the thief to the ground and grabbed the purse back. The thief then preceded to get back up when a hand grabbed him by the arm yanking him off the ground.

"Gah!"

"Great job kid on catching this guy."

Cartman stood up brushing off his knees and pushing back his light brown hair covered in beads of sweat. In front of him stood a security guard, who held on to the scoundrel's arm tightly causing the person to let out a high pitch squeal in pain.

Wendy came running up behind Cartman.

"Cartman, wow! You got my purse back!" Wendy clasped her arms around Cartman's waist, barely reaching all the way around.

"Uh... yea I guess I did. Where the hell did you come from?" Cartman asked the guard completely dumbfounded.

"I saw the crime unfolding on the surveillance video and ran down here fast as I could. As I can see I didn't really have to, nice job kid." He patted a stunned Cartman on the back.  
"Now let's see who this culprit is!" The guard then pulled off the ski mask revealing the face of a frightened and confused Butters.

Wendy let out a gasp, "Butters?"

"You know him? Believe it or not most crimes are committed by people who know the victim. I'm gonna take him down town for booking. You kids are welcome to come if you like, but I can pretty much take it from here."

"There's a downtown?" Wendy asked.

"O, no... well it's just the town jail, but it sounds cooler if I say downtown."

"O... Well Cartman after this I just want to go home. And as for you Butters... you should be ashamed of yourself..." Wendy's voice trailed off and she just shook her head.

Butter's eyes swelled up with tears and when he blinked really hard a tiny drop spilled down from each eye, "C-Cartman... d-do something p-please..."

"What's he blubbering about?" The security guard eyed Cartman.

"Nothing! Uh, um I mean- he probably just doesn't want us to press charges- which we won't because- Butters you must be going through some rough times and as your friend i'm going to let this go and pray you find some help."

"That's awfully kind of you." The officer began, "But he'll still have to spend a night in jail or get out on bail."

"Jail!" Butters sputtered, Cartman you wouldn't let-"

"Good. Butters maybe you should use that time to think about what you've done." Cartman waved a finger at the shaking blonde.

With that Butters got taken away. Cartman and Wendy continued on their way home like before, except Wendy couldn't pry herself away from Cartman and kept saying, "My hero!"

--------------------------------------------------

Pip Perip timidly walked into the station around two in the morning. He had been very sleepy when woken up by the phone call, but now his eyes were wide and alert seeing how busy it actually was here at this time of night. He couldn't imagine how many unspoken crimes are committed every night by cruel people. And now he was here to bail out one of them.

"Leopold Stoch. Your bail has been paid for, you're free to go."

"T-thankgod. Uh, so l-long Buba. Nice m-meeting you."

Butters never thought he'd be so happy to hear the clanking of the jail cell door being slid open and he ran out to see his rescuer.

"You did it... You actually came. If you didn't my parents would have to come and you know what they would do..." Butters embraced Pip into a warm hug.

"Of course I came, but..."

"But?"

"I think we should break up."

"W-what! Why! C-cause of t-this? Please let me explain! I d-didn't do it! I mean, I did but-"

"Save it Butters. Look I bailed you out cause honestly I didn't think you'd survive a day in jail, I know I wouldn't. I'm not stupid. Goodbye my sweet butterscotch." Pip kissed Butters on the forehead and left Butters wishing he'd die in that cell instead of losing the person who meant the world to him.

-------------------------------------------

Cartman opened his door, wondering who had the goddamn nerves to wake up a sleeping fat kid at this time of night.

"Whoever it is should feel lucky that my whore mom is a heavy sleeper."

All these thoughts vanished at once he saw Wendy. Her face was sullen and restless. There was only a light rainy drizzle outside so he didn't understand how her hair had gotten so soaked, unless... she'd been standing there for awhile.

"Wendy." He spoke her voice as if speaking the name of an ancient Greek Goddess; low and airy. "You're the last person I expected."

"Can I come in?" Her voice was as flat as the expression on her face.

Cartman realizing she was still being rained on pulled her in quickly, "Of course, sorry."

"Ha." Wendy scoffed as she removed her shoes.

"Ha?"

"Yea, since when are you sorry for anything?" Wendy looked around the living room but never sat down.

"I- come on that's not fair-what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!"

"Shhhh woman! My mom is asleep!"

"Like I give a damn. I got an anonymous call- well it was obviously Tweek- he gave himself away by screaming 'Too much pressure!'- But the point was he was in the bathroom in the mall when you were making your call to Butters!"

"I- I what are you talking about?"

"Cartman give me break. You framed Butters just to get me to like you! How could you?"

"... I love you."

"Do you REALLY think that's going to work on me!" Now the veins in Wendy's temple could be seen as her face turned redder.

"Then just get out of my house you damn hippie!" Cartman pointed a finger towards the door.

Tears brimmed in Wendy's eyes. "Fine." She took one step towards the door and Cartman flung himself in front of her.

"No, wait I didn't mean it."

"Cartman, what I came here to actually say was- that whole set up- it was evil, messed up, deceitful-"

"Geeze I KNOW! OK?"

"-And it completely turned me on-"

"Wait I can expla- What?"

--------------------------------------------  
**Daniel's POV**  
_Maybe things would've been better if I never found him at all..._ The words swirled over and over again in my head. Did I just think that? How could I mean it, none the less think it? I swear if anyone shows up at the door I just won't let them in. Maybe I should've showed up at school this Tuesday, that way I would at least know what the hell is going on, but no I'm too chicken shit. This is why I hate myself. I can't always be strong... like him.

Great was that the doorbell? I can't tell. I shut off the music and listen harder, I hate how big this house is. It rang once again. I am not going to answer it. I'm not. It rings one simple "ding" again. I'm not going to answer... I turn the music back on and shut my eyes tightly. Soon they'll go away.

_tap, tap, tap._ Now what? What is that? I sit back up in bed. Whoever it is is chucking pebbles at my window, how freaking original. I go over there and open it up wider to stick my head out.

"What-!" I don't need to finish. It's him. And I hate him for what he's done, but... I didn't want to see him like this. He never deserves it...

"Kenny... what happened to you?" Even from all the way on the third floor I could see his face staring up at me covered in blood and tears, his clothes all disheveled.

I realize this is dumb trying to talk to him from up here. I run down the spiral staircase and rip open the front door. He collapses in my arms and I carry him upstairs back to my room.

I went to get him some water to drink from my bathroom sink since it's near by. Even though I can't hear him crying, I can sense he is. I can't tell you how many times I can feel his tears on my pillow... One time I got the nerve to ask how he conditioned himself to cry so softly. He told me after everytime _it_ happens, his mom wails so loudly the whole neighborhood can hear. And his father sits in the next room, just listening. When it happens to Kenny, he'll usually lock himself up in his room and cry quietly so the bastard can't hear. Kenny refuses to give him the satisfaction. Sometimes I still don't understand what difference does it make.

I bring him the small paper cup of water and he drinks it so fast, he practically inhales it. He wipes away some snot dripping from his nose into his sleeve. It's like a routine and when he's finished, I know he's ready to talk.

"He- he just got at me again."

I plop down next to him, "No really Kenny." I probably shouldn't be sarcastic right now, but hell- I was never good at this kinda stuff. I'm surprised I manage to comfort him at all.

God he's _too_ good to me. He ignores my slip up and doesn't even throw me a look. I try to make up for it and start over, "I'm really glad you came here... Even though... You know I'm always there-"

"Hey, I know."

"I'm- I'm so sorry." I reach out to touch his face. He doesn't cringe, he still trusts me. Although his face appears soft from the bruising, it's tough. I run my finger down his cheek and push some hair back. I notice dried blooded sticking to it.

"You want to use my shower?"

"Sure, thanks." He slowly gets up and drags his feet into my bathroom. He gets behind the curtain and I'm standing on the other side.

"We can still talk as you um- you know." Suddenly the realization that Kenny was undressing on the other side stuck me. I had to do my best to keep my head straight, "So what did you mean before by 'he just got to you'?"

I hear the water turn on and he shouts over it, "I mean I didn't do anything to set him off. I was just standing there at a bad time."

"You better not be making excuses for him."

"I'm not... I'm just saying. Whatever, as long as it wasn't my mom this time."

I decide to leave and give him some privacy. Fifteen minutes later he comes out wearing some clothes I left in there for him to borrow. His hair is still dripping wet all over my rug, but I don't say anything.

He's standing there again with that blue eyed Bambi look, as if to say 'what now?'.

I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling all of a sudden. Emotions are mixing up and bubbling from out of me. Suddenly telling him the truth feels possible and easy. He's shared so much with me, I should be able to trust him as much as he loves me and open up.

"Kenny, I'm sorry."

"You said that already man. Besides it's not even close to being your fault."

"No... I mean, I'm sorry for... I want you to know there is a reason."

"For what? My dad-?"

"No, I'm not talking about that." He's not following me and the words aren't flowing as easily as I thought they'd be. But I can't back out now.  
"About the way I reacted when you... kissed me."

"O." We both sit back down on the bed. He still seems intent on wanting to know that reason so I continue. And strangely enough I want to pour out my guts.

"When I was six years old... I was..." How could I say it? I've never told a soul not even my so called girlfriend. I see the way Kenny looks at me and I can tell he i>really /i> loves me. He deserves to know.

"I was raped by a NAMBULA member."

I never wasted a tear on this matter. It was something that I couldn't help and it just happened. The only thing I ever felt thinking about it was anger. Anger towards all gay people... and now I realize why I hate myself. In that moment, when that last word escaped my lips- I broke down. I just completely lost it and cried like I've never before in my life. I cried so hard I couldn't see and my nose started bleeding.

Kenny just held me and I had never felt such relief in my entire life. I felt free. I felt like nothing could harm me ever again, not with his love surrounding me.

--------------------------------------------

Daniel sat up with a start, which woke Kenny up too.

"What's wrong?" Kenny rubbed his eyes.

"We must have fallen asleep."

"No, duh."

Daniel glanced at the digital clock at the side of his bed, "8:23pm". Then turned his attention to what woke him up in the first place, the door.

"People still came?" Kenny sat up slowly as Daniel tried to take a peek out the window. It had gotten too dark outside to make out the figures below and the glare on the window from the light inside the house wasn't helping.

"Guess we better just answer it," Daniel sighed.

To their surprise there stood Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

"Um... what the hell? Don't you guys hate me?"

"Yeah, but you never uninvited us dumb ass." Kyle said with a smile on his face and pushed his way past Daniel to ask Kenny what the hell happened to him. Before Daniel could protest Stan stopped him.

"I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, you were right I shouldn't have been mad at you for something that was bound to happen. Also that- KyleandIaregoingoutnow- so get used to it."

Before Daniel could even register what was said to make sure he heard right, Cartman pushed by as well.

"By the way Daniel, I had to invite Butters and Pip on account that I almost ruined their relationship, Wendy's orders."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stan eyed Cartman.

"Yeah, what the hell did you do now fat ass?" Daniel shut the door and showed everyone where the living room was.

"Let's just say I blackmailed Butter's into stealing Wendy's purse and make it look like I saved her... to win her heart."

"You and Wendy!" Stan's jaw dropped so did everyone else's.

"Yeah and she forgave me after I promised to tell Pip what really happened. So in your words, we are going out now so get used to it." Cartman stuck out his tongue and Kenny just found the whole turn of events quite amusing.

"But who cares about Wendy? Right Stan?" Kyle asked worried as he wrapped his arms around Stan's waist from behind.

Stan chuckled, "Right Kyle."

Cartman couldn't have been more disturbed by the site, "Fags..." He muttered shaking his head.

Daniel for once finally felt as if things were at peace. Everything seemed back to normal. Nobody really hated him, he got his best friend back and everyone was back to hating Cartman- although that never really did change to begin with.

"Come you guys, I got the gamesphere set up in the basement, let's go play some Halo2."

--------------------------------

**AN:** i'm sry i def rushed this last chappie on account that i just cant leave things unfinished and wanted to finish it before i move on to other projects, sry if the ending was cheesy- like a bad soap opera, lol. Eh, plot wasn't the issue here anyway, it was more about getting Daniel down as a character. Tell me wat u think! please review!  



End file.
